Whitebeard Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of good old Whitebeard's crew! xD After the yonkou crew loses to Teach in the "payback war" (vengence for their captain, Ace and Thatch etc) most of the crew disbands but the remaning members (my fanfic guys) are led by 17th Division Commander Eddy Bauer! There are 34 divisions & 50 allied pirate crews.


promiment whitebeard membrs n division commanders-  
in my fanfic their are 34 divisions w/34 commanders (plus namur is the 7th division commander cuz of the "7 seas" thing in real life & hes a fishman so yeah its fits lol) and 100 pirates per division giving the yonkou over 3400 pirates on his side x3 *note* each race of the one piece world (even the ones i made for it:) represented in the crew by a div comm. so a there is a mermfolk, giant, hylian, goron, sky islander kikwi minish kremling giras kuja warrior ephor humans from the 4 blues and both halves of the grandline and calm belt etc who are in a division! =D in my version jozu df is a logia cuz its cooler! so he still has two arms lol these are amoung the strongest WB pirates the moby dick is much bigger to accomodate them lol during the 2 year strawhat hiatus these pirates increased their strength substantially in order to prevent a similar tragedy/disgrace befalling them yet again & to restablish their pride as whitebeard's sons & daughters headed by former 17th division commander eddy beauer who has been apart of the crew since his early childhood.

marco's/1st division members

truesdale "fairy king" age 39 douriki 8500 bounty 685 million beri hes a half hlyian half human he ate a mythical zoan df that allows him to transform into a...fairy! xD he has an array of magical-like powers, he uses a longsword as his weapon which he wields w/great skill being one of the top swordsman of the crew, he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. when the whitebeards visited hyrule he joined their crew lol his crewmates tease him for his girly power &  
epithet lol x3

shad "castle man" age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 482 million beli hes a longtime member of the whitebeard pirates & is from the illusia kingdom in the west blue. he joined around the same time as marco & is in his divison. he is of average height & build, has well groomed brown hair as well as a stylish mustache & goattee combo! xD he wears a steel helmet (underneath which he wears glasses xD) w/red feathers atop like a mohawk, gambeson, chainmail & steel full plate armour! xD his main weapons are a longsword, shortsword, bow/arrows & a kite shield that has the whitebeard's secondary symbol on it (which ate the mythical zoan df drco draco no mi, model: common welsh green! xD) which he named "sir paddington" lol after bege dies from his wounds suffered from the big mom pirates (who caught up w/him) he comes across the castle castle fruit & eats it! xD becuz he can now transform into a castle at will he enthusiastically revels in his newfound power xD he is an expert swordsman (one of the crews best) & is also an expert marksman! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is almost always in his full armour even when he sleeps he'll only take it off when he showers but still leaves his helm on xD he'll lift his visor to wash his hair, brush his teeth, eat & drink xD most of the crew doesnt even know what he looks like which he isnt aware of lolz he speaks in an old fashion medieval style, in battle he is in the habit of randomly yelling out "MACHICOLATIONS!", "CASTLES ARE AWESOME!" & "SWORDS!" xD when confused or bored w/the convo he'll ask "BUT WHAT ABOUT DRAGONS?!" lolz xD he has a large collection of swords, axes, spears, maces, morning stars, warhammers, pole arms, helms, amour & shields in his castle body lol

beric age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 472 million beli he is a hylian he's member of aces division he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he has been a whitebeard pirate since his just before gold roger was executed he was very close to good old whitebeard thatch ace and teach his betrayal of them deeply affected him and desires to avenge their deaths his unique sword (similar to rose from lod) "ate" a mythical zoan df model sea serpent (a large serpentine-like water dwelling dragon type thing lol) he is one of the more prominent members w/out being a div leader his bday is feb 18

zieg age 74 douriki 7400 bounty 274 million beli he is a giant of elbaf he uses a spear and shield as his weapons and wears a really cool armour and cape (juss like benawi from uttarewomono idk i spelled it wrong lol) he uses busoshoku haki he is a part of marco's division since he is the same age was whitebeard he calls him bro istead of pops lol

merlon age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli hes a whitebeard pirate of marco's crew & is actually his cousin xD he ate the tori tori no mi, model: merlin! xD he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki

ealdor age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beli hes a longtime member of the whitebeards since his pre-teens he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses dual katana/saber-like weapons (one of which "ate" a zoan df) which he wields w/great skill

medhir age 33 douriki 4910 bounty 290 million beri he is a former solider from the ilusia kingdom who lost both of part of his forearms and was disgraced in battle so he left and eventually joined the whitebeard pirates. he wears all black clothes including a cloak, iron mask, dual gauntlet swords as his hands which are made from kairoseki & iron boots. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

idirsholas age 32 douriki 4920 bounty 292 million beri he's been a whitebeard pirate most of his life he ate the mythical zoan df model...centaur! xD unlike the bizarre centaurs law created via his df powers, his stems from a df & is a classical centuar & has various abilities aside from just turning into a centaur lol (such as increased upper body strength to his arms & torso, advanced hearing & infinite arrows from a "magical" quiver) unlike typically zoan df there is no hybrid form for this fruit when consumed by a normal human xD he is incrediby fast & manueverable, he wears full plate steel armour even on his horse body lol he uses a fully metal spear as well as a bow made of adam wood. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

essetir age 31 douriki 4930 bounty 293 million beli he's a longtime member of the crew he wields two short swords which are kept on either side of his waist he can expertly use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

mercia age 30 douriki 4940 bounty 294 million beri she's a young woman from elbaf even tho she's a human she has the honor, figting style/skill, weapons &  
armour of an elbaf giant! xD she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

gawant age 29 douriki 4950 bounty 295 million beri he is a longtime whitebeard pirate he uses a backsword & a buckler shield! xD he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi, model: poodle! xD

gorlois age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beli hes been a whitebeard pirate since his pre-teens he wears medieval style clothing w/padded leg guards & a steel curiass he uses a bastard sword as his weapon & can use busoshoku haki

caerleon age 27 douriki 2970 bounty 197 million beri hes a longtime whitebeard pirate he wears chainmail & leather armour and furs his weapon is an oversized billhook he uses busoshoku haki but his kenbonshoku haki is lacking xD

camlann age 26 douriki 1960 bounty 198 million beli he's a whitbeard pirate who has been w/the crew for a decade he uses a very large sword the height & width of an normal man & himself is roughly twice that xD he is a comptenant swordsman and a brave but cocky warrior lol he uses busoshoku haki

leith age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 498 million beri hes a half human half mink hybrid (deer type) so he has antlers thus many people mistake him for a took but he isnt lol he uses a famous longsword & a slingshot as his weapons. he can use kenbonshoku haki (imbues his antelers) & busoshoku haki. he has been w/the crew for over a decade & was esp close friends w/thatch & ace.

m rchen & elfenlied ages 42 douriki 4200 they are twin hylians members of the whitebeard pirates are a part of marco's divison marchen uses busoshoku haki and elfenliad uses kenbonshoku haki

gaian age 40 douriki 1840 bounty 184 million beri hes a half hylian half giant hybrid who has been a whitebeard pirate for two decades but is still a kid by giant standards lol he ate a mythical zoan df he can busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

lunares age 44 douriki 800 bounty 180 million beri hes a young lodossian boy who was captured by new world slave traders and was rescued by the whitebeard pirates by chance or as whitebeard himself said "fate" xD he has silver hair, light blue skin & a dark blue crescent moon shaped birthmark on his chest. he is still an adolescent by the measure of his people and was apart of marco's division. two years after the crew lost their yonkou status he was trained by marco to use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is one of the few non-human members of the crew (as most pirates are human or at least half human lol) so he stood out esp since his kind is rarely seen outside of lodoss.

emerson bailey age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 594 million beli shes a half human half dog mink w/black hair & powerful whitebeard pirate apart of marco's div. she ate a paramecia df that alows her to create blue energy blasts and shields etc shes a member of the famous emerson family she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes been a part of the crew for a little over a decade shes the cousin of emerson lake of the strawhats. becuz of her dog mink heritage she has various canine traits and qualities which are often a source of comic relief for the crew xD

ganon "the canon" age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 hes a member of marco's divison and has been w/the whitebeard pirates since he was a little kid lol he uses a giant flintlock as his weapon which is basically a canon lol which he wields w/great skill as well as various other firearms he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he was very close w/his captain whom he saw as his father since he was raised by him and was like a big brother to ace and a little brother to teague whom he now despises for killing whitebeard and causing the death of ace and many of his crewmates and allies. he fought in the battle of marineford and kicked marine ass! xD

nottingham age 34 douriki 900 bounty 190 million beli hes a prominent member of marco's division he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which is amoungst the crews finest. he has a medieval esque outlaw theme he in an amazing swordsman one of his crews best & is just as skilled in archery (on par w/amazon lily's finest) he has a pet hawk who ate a wolf df xD he uses a longsword its qaulity is equal to that of a o wazamono katana his bow & arrows are also of the highest quality (he even has a cache of kairoseki arrows) he is fantastically nimble lithe agile quick flexible & acrobatic hes also a highly skilled thief (he can easily sneak around n steal things unseen & is an expert lockpicker) even spy (when the need arises lol) he even has connections to the black market & an informant under his employ whos a marine lol

gallagher age 32 douriki 12000 bounty 492 million beli he is a member of marco's division he has been a whitebeard pirate since he was a teenager he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses a variety of guns for weapons

gallagan age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 394 million beri he is the younger brother of gallagher he is also a part of marco's div he is a df user

gyllenhaal age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beri he is a member of marco's division he uses two flinlocks and two sabers as his weapons both which he is very skilled in using he joined the whitebeard pirates in his late teens lol he uses busoshoku haki

pallas age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beri hes a plumaren from paradise and a longtime member of the whitebeard pirates having joined them almost 20 years ago. he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is apart of marco's division. he has a knight theme and excels in jousting. he uses lances spears javelins as his weapons he only uses his best lance against powerful opponents he fought mihawk briefly during the battle of marineford...he has a rivalry w/ his firend speed jiru. he has two younger brothers palisade and pavillion who are also whitebeard pirates they joined in their teens

palisade age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri he is a member of the marco's division he uses various pole arms as weapons and is the brother of paladin and pavillion as such he also has lodossian features. he can use kenbonshoku haki his weapons metal tips are coated w/kairoseki.

pavillion age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli he is a member of the marco's division he uses various pole arms as weapons and is the brother of paladin and palisade so he also has lodossian featureshe. he can use busoshoku haki & ate a paramecia df.

galen age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 296 million beli he is a member of marco's division he is very intelligent and an excellent stratagist he is very loyal to his captain whitebeard and crew as well as an honorable fighter he ate a paramecia df he uses a steel bo staff as his weapon and can use busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki

patterson age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 397 million beli hes a member of marco's division. he joined as a little kid & is from the new world. he uses a european syle sword as his weapon. he stands at 14 ft tall & is about twice as wide as a normal man lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his swordsmanship is amoung the best in the new world.

brando age 51 douriki 7300 bounty 273 million beli he is a member of marco's division and has been a whitebeard pirate since asround the same time as him he uses busoshoku haki he has a pet which ate a paramecia df which atcs as his weapon he is the older brothr of brandir he is one of the strongest pirates in the crew he is the father of brolin and breslin so they called whitebeard gramps haha

brandir age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 282 million beli he is a member of marco's division commander of the whitebeard pirates he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses a very large broadsword for his weapon he joined the crew w/his oldr brother

bard age 17 douriki 1700 107 million beri bounty he is the son of brandir and is in his div he called wietbeard gramps since he already has a dad lol he uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki his weapons of choice are crossbows plus a bow made of hollow kairoseki and arrows he once killed a dragon and became famous for it xD he is a highly skilled muscian, singer and songwriter he likes reading books esp adventure ones lol xD

mari age 31 douriki 310 bounty 193 million beri she is a half minish half hylian member of marco's division she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she has a weapon that "ate" a mythical zoan df lol by her particular halfbreeds standards shes only a teen lol

daboss age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beri he is a large kikwi and is a member of marco's division he uses busoshoku haki he is however quite clumsy lol he is one of the strongest members of his respective race x3 he has been a whitebeard pirate since before he was a teen! xD

hallis age 26 douriki 260 bounty 26 million beli he is a minish and is a member of marco's divison he uses a minish sword and kenbonshoku haki

loeffler age 30 douriki 1940 bounty 294 million beli hes a whitebeard pirate who ate the zoan df model...klipspringer! xD (its basically a small deer-like thing lawlz) he can use kenbonshoku haki which is amoung the crews finest.

ellison age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beli shes been a whitebeard pirate since shes was a little girl & was taken in by whitebeard himself when he found her orphaned. shes from the new world. she ate a paramecia df & can use kenbonshoku haki

bayard age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beli hes been a whitebeard pirate for little over a decade & ate a zoan df he can use busoshoku haki.

devlin aka "the duke" age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 391 million beli hes a charming pretty boy whos an "all rounder" being proficient in hand to hand combat, marksmanship, swordsmanship & can use all both normal hakis. he used to be a bounty hunter & is from paradise.

ace's/2nd division members:

ben thompson age 29 douriki 14950 bounty 895 million beli hes a longtime member of the crew having joined two decades before the strawhats entered the new world & was raised by his older crewmates. he ate a paramecia df and he can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes amoung the strongest whitebeard pirates. he is esp close to eddy baur who is like a brother to him.

falco aka "falconer" age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 290 million beli hes been w/the whitebeards since for over 20 years, he ate the tori tori no mi, model: prairie falcon! xD he uses twin sabers w/considerable skill & finesse, a customized gattling gun (on his back when in half bird form) & can use both normal hakis. he was close friends w/ace

brett favre age 35 douriki 14890 bounty 789 million beli hes a member of ace's division he has been a whitebeard pirate since his teens he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is one of the crews most powerful and infamous members he had a significant role in the battle of the best (whitebeard war)

jonah hill age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 493 million beli he can use both normal hakis he is a half human and a member of ace's division he is one of the most well known members of the whitebeard pirates because he ate a powerful df his strength repuation and haki he has been a whitebeard pirate since the great era of piracy began

jack mcbrayer age 51 douriki 13000 bounty 573 million beri he is a very famous young giant whos apart of ace's div. he can use haoshoku haki busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he has been a whitebeard pirate for a couple of decades and was very close to his captain and ace

elwood age 47 douriki 7700 bounty 377 million beli hes a half human half giant hes been a whitebeard pirate for most of his life he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate a zoan df

traeger age 33 douriki 14910 bounty 691 million beri hes a member of the 2nd division he joined whitebeard in his early teens he can use busoshoku haki &  
kenbonshoku haki

theron age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 497 million beri he is a human of the "monster tribe" so he has a few demonic like features & one of the most famous of the whitebeard pirates always making headlines lol hes a member of aces division he can use the two normal hakis & ate an ancient zoan df. he used to be an infamous pirate captain from the south blue but he intergrated his crew into the whitebeards as a rookie several years before ace did & after the strawhats hiatus has now been a pirate for a decade. he personally defeated by whitebeard who asked him to become his son which he accepted :3 his sister is a marine officer, his mother (whos hes never met or at least cant remember being raised by his dad) is a member of dragons revolutionary army.

keanu age 20 douriki 2000 bounty 204 million beli he is a member of the 2nd division he has been a whitebeard pirate since he was a little kid he can use both normal hakis very well for his age and is a remarkably skilled and talented fighter he was very close w/whitebeard (who took him in when he had nothing and nobody), thatch, ace and even teach (b4 the vile villans treachery!) he met luffy briefly and helped him fight off various strong marines he fights in a brawler-like fashion and even picked up several rokushiki moves just by seeing the marines he fought use them lol whitebeard recognized his latent talent cuz hes a G lol xD he eventualy helps bring the whitebeard pirates back into prominence and becomes a legendary figure amoung pirates

gendason age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes a bilkan from the skyisland of bilka & is a member of ace's division. he ate the ancient zoan df model blikanasaurus xD he uses busoshoku haki he stands 9 ft tall he is exceptionally large in his hybrid form he fought in the battle of marineford hes a member of marco's division hes been a whitebeard pirate for nigh on two decades he uses his dials in conjuction w/his df powers

kavanaugh age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 398 million beri he is a member of aces division he uses kenbonshoku haki he has been a whitebeard pirate since his teens

bennett age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beri he was a member of aces division he uses busoshoku haki he has been a whitbeard pirate since his teens he fought in the battle of marineford he was close to his former commander he's brave fighter plus noble and is very loyal to his crew he fights w/various kinds of guns including a large double barrel rifle which he also uses as a blunt weapon he is about half the size of whitebeard

garrison age 31 douriki 3100 193 million beli he is a whitebeard pirate he can use busoshoku haki he was a member of aces division he fights using a large doublebladed battle axe he has been wp since his teens he is over 9 ft tall & well toned he fought in the battle of he best n kicked marine butt lol

ava age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli she is a young woman who was turned into a cyborg by dr vegapunk & is apart of ace's division. she is just as advanced as the pacifista has some of the same weaponry and other weapons unique to her the metal used to make her a cybog is kaiorseki and she can even fire kizaru esque laser beams from her hands tho it is slower & less powerful. she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she fought in the battle of marineford and can even fly via a jet pack that can come out of her back her boobs shoot rockets and her butt farts out a sleeping gas which smells like her farts lol x3

mercer age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 292 million beli he uses crossbows spear guns and other long range weapons he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki 2nd div. he's been w/the crew half of his life

walsh age 32 douriki 1920 bounty 192 million beli hes a member of the 2nd division of the whitebeard pirates he has big spikey brown hair w/a dark blue bandana & a dark red vest w/sky blue pants & a baige sash & black boots hes quite muscular & above average hieght he is very proficient w/his saber he is a feirce fighter he was close friends w/ace. whitebeard who took him under his wing even tho his father was an enemy pirate of whitebeards who aimed to take his head lol his father & his men were at sum point killed by the yonkou in fight he started (whitebeard had no quarell w/him & tiwce had mercy on them on his deathbed he asked them to spare his son & newgate being a man of honor & his word agreed) he hated the old man at first but later realized what a great man he is when he personally saved his life during a battle w/sum enemy pirates when he was a pre-teen

jozu's/3rd division members:

joel age 17 douriki 1700 bount 207 million beli hes jozu's son & hes a member of the his division. he grew up w/ the whitebeard pirates. he can use busoshoku haki which he has great prowess w/and ate a paramecia df he uses a quater staff as his weapon which he wields w/exceptional skill he was very close his captain ace and thatch. he is carefree yet stubborn arrogant and reckless lol

gage age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 397 million beri he is a young man from the new world & is a member of jozu's division. he joined the whitebeard pirates when he was in his mid teens he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

eddie eagle age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 587 million beri he is a man from the west blue hes apart of jozu's div. he can use both hakis he is one of the most famous whitebeard pirates he ate the zoan df model american eagle he is an expert with firearms one of the best in the world! he has a friendly rivalry w/eddy bauerlol xD

gerry bertier age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 590 million beli he is a man from the grandline hes apart of jozu's div. he uses both normal hakis he is one of the most famous and powerful of the whitebeards the joined the whitebeards as a teen

emmet age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beli he is a whitebeard pirate and is a member of jozu's division he can use busoshoku haki he uses a metal bo staff as his weapon he hates teach for what he did to his captain and commanders he joined the crew when he was a teen

dis age 47 douriki 7700 bounty 177 million beli she is a giant and member of jozu's division her main weapon are four giant sized halbeards two are in sheaths strapped to her back forming an X while the other two are in sheaths side by side in the middle of the X she is quite young for a giant

elliot geller age 51 douriki 7300 bounty 371 million beri he is a member of jozu's divison he has been a member of the whitebeard pirates since he was in his early twenties he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is one of the strongest members despite not being a df usr he uses various polearms for his weapons like partison voulge glaive nagianta etc

riviera age 32 douriki 13200 bounty 492 million beri he is a former marine (rank vice admiral) turned whitebeard pirate xD he personally fought edward newgate and lost it was a good fight even though he was clearly no match for the yonkou. he respected him so much he became his son he can use busoshoku haki he uses a nodachi (japanese field sword) he is a member of jozu's division

thatch's/4th division members:

kip james age 31 douriki 14930 bounty 593 million he is a prominent member of the whitebeard pirates & becomes the 4th division commander after thatch is killed by teach fought at the battle of marineford he was an orphan taken in by whitebeard as a teen he is esp skilled in kenbonshoku haki & also uses busoshoku haku proficientlt. he uses twin kairoseki cutlass and a powerful customized flintlock he is the new 4th division commander as he was a member of thatchs division

thackary age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beri he is the younger brother of thatch & uncle of milo. he was a member of his crew he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is one of the most powerful members who arent a division leader he was asked to the 4th div leader after teach killed his brothr but he declined so he let his friend kip james got the position he has twins a boy and a girl who are also whitebeard pirates by default lol

lanson age 25 douriki 9900 bounty 299 million hes a young man from the new world who joined whitebeards crew at an early age he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi model: dhole! xD a fix dog wolf thing lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he was close w/thatch and despises blackbeard for killing him,  
ace (caused) & whitebeard

peyton manning age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 396 million beri he is a member of thacths division now led by kip james he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he was close to his former commander captain and ace he joined the whitebeard pirates when he was a teen he is one of the crews most powerful and infamous members he played a pivotal role in the battle of marineford

timberland age 25 douriki 4990 bounty 299 million beri he is a famous whitebeard pirate hes apart of thatch's div. he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi...model timber wolf! he can use busoshoku haki and uses kairoseki weaponry hes the twin bro of timberlake he and his sis fought in the battle of the best

timberlake age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 199 million beli shes a famous whitebeard pirate shes apart of thatch's div. she uses kenbonshoku haki and shes the younger twin of timberland she and her bro fought in the battle of the best

mcguinness age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 394 million beri he was a member of thatchs division before kip james took over after teach killed him that bastard! he uses busoshoku haki his weapons are three swords; a saber, wazamono katana and a cutlass and a flintlock he has been a whitebeard pirate since he was a in his early teens lol he ate a bat df xD

ledger age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beli he was a member of thatchs division he can use busoshoku haki his main weapon is a crossbow he also uses various othr types of longrange firearms he has been a whitebeard since his teens

johanson age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beli he was a member of the thatchs division he can use kenbonshoku haki he uses a jutte similar to smokers but his "ate" a zoan df

gerrity age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 492 million beri he is a member of thatchs's division commander he can use kenbonshoku aki and busoshoku haki he's a very well known pirate and kicks ass lol he's been in the crw since his teens

garris age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 286 million beri he is a member of the 4th division he is a master spearmen and w/other polearms he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he's been a whitebeard pirate since a teenager he fought shanks buggy nanashi and kite several times in his youth his trademark spear is made from steel and kairoseki

milo age 14 douriki 4000 bounty 140 million beli he is the son of thatch the 4 division commnder he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki his weapon is an animal which ate a paramecia df! he vowed revenge against teach who killed his father! he called whitebeard gramps lol he is the youngest of the whitebeard pirates he is super strong esp for his age as his douriki is the same as rob luccis (pre-timeskip) but is half his age!

crispin age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 121 million beri he is cousin of milo and nephew of thatch he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses a european like broadsword as his weapon he is in kip james division

papaya age 24 douriki 5000 250 million beli he is a skypiean and the son of pagaya and older brother of conis-chan! hes part of thatchs division he uses dials as his weapons he was a part of thatchs division he uses kenbonshoku haki

paula age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beri she is a bilkan and a longtime friend of papaya she can use kenbonshoku haki (or mantra as its called in the sky islands) and busoshoku haki uses dials for weapons she is a member of kip james's divison (4th formerly lead by thatch) she ate a paramecia df she knew eneru when they were kids and didnt like him lol cuz he is a selfish jerk who only cares about himself haha

powhatan age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 194 million beli he is a shandian he is the longtime friend of papaya and pandora he can use kenbonshoku haki he uses dials for weapons and those skate things shandians use to fly through the air cuz he's cool haha he is in kip james's div lol

uvo age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beri he is a half ephor half took from the new world he joined the whitebeard pirates when he was in his teens he can use kenbonshoku haki he challenged many of the crewmembers to prove his strength and defeated many of them but lost when he fought thatch and ended up in his division lol

lemarc age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beli he is a member of the 4th division of the whitebeard pirates and was close to thatch his former commander he is a highly skilled thief is incredibly lithe nimble dexterous (& ambidexterous!x) flexible agile and fast his prowess in kenbonshoku haki rivals eneru's! xD he joined the whitebeard pirates over a decade ago after he botched an attempt to steal the yonkou's treasure lol this amused the old man who was impressed w/his guts and skill (he almost got away w/it lol) and was promptly beat up by him lmao afterwards he was offered a positin in the crew which he reluctantly accepted but later tried to escape w/the treausure again the next day thinking nobody would expect that (which whitebeard predicted lol) and was stopped again it took several more escape attempts before he genuinely joined the crew lol x3 hes calm and collected charming confident insightful and daring

galvin age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beli he is member of the 4th division and was very close to thatch he ate the zoan df model eurassion sparrowhawk he uses kenbonshoku haki he uses a saber cutlass and a flintlock as his weapons in addition to his df power he's been a whitebeard pirate since his teens he fought in the battle of marineford and defeated many marines he has a rivalry with lasky a member of ace's sis's crew who are allied with red haired shanks

evan boulstridge age 24 douriki 12400 bounty 500 million beri he was a member of thatchs division which is now led by kip james he uses both normal hakis he has a strong weapon which "ate" a powerful mythical zoan df he was offered the position of div comm. but declined he got along very well w/his former commander as well as ace and teach he was deeply affected by teachs betrayal unlike most pirates he is very loyal noble and courageous willing to risk his life for the sake of his friends even putting his life on the line to defend their honor he previously was the captain of his own crew but in a manner similar to ace intergrated his crew into the whitebeards he has an especially close bond w/his original crew and division he is from the first half of the grandline

ethan boulstridge age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 105 million beri he's the younger brother of evan he was the crews navigator his in skills in navigation and cartography are on par w/namis he uses kenbonshoku haki he is a part of kip james division

vista's/5th division members:

jispa age 21 douriki 15300 bounty 503 beli he is the son of vista and a member of his division he uses kensbonshoku and busoshoku haki he is an expert hand to hand combat & is a famous martial artist who studied in the wano country. he excels in various martial arts he calls whitebeard gramps :3 unlike his father is no good at using swords lol and prefers to use his punches n kicks haha he has messy silver hair he is one of the strongest members in the crew who arent a division leader

magnus age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 286 million beli hes a member of flower sword vista's division he specializes in firearms cannons & explosives his prowess in these arts are the best in whitebeards crew his marksmanship is also a match even for auger of teaches crew he uses busoshoku haki he destroyed the ramparts of marineford & disabled several of the pacifista he showed the marines what happens to those who cross the whitebeards he has been a whitebeard pirate for half his life xD

santiago cabrera age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beli he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki and is a highly skilled swordsman he's from the south blue he is former bounty hunter lol he is a part of vista's division he was a bounty hunter for justice not money as is the opposite case w/most persons of in his former trade who are often no better or even worse than the bounty heads they turn in but not the admirable cabrera xD he attempted to capture vista but was defeated by him after which whitebeard invited him to join his crew which he accepted

banderas age 54 douriki 7000 bount 270 million beri he is a member of vista's division he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is a masterful marksman he uses a large variety of guns he carries around a large case which conceals a guitar which is also a firarm and itself contains various guns he is also a very skilled muscian he has been a whitebeard pirate sice b4 the great age of piracy he is described as very handome suave devanere and charming

gildan age 39 douriki 8500 bounty 385 million beli he is a member of 5th division he is one of the muscians of the crew he uses his music to hypnotize people and himself (which increases his strength) he can use kenbonshoku haki he has been a whitebeard pirate since before gol d roger was excecutted

blamenco's/6th division members:

bisquet age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli she is a member of blamenco's division of the whitebeard pirates her name is pronounced biscuit she uses a kairoseki battle axe for her weapon

karumba age 45 douriki 7900 bounty 279 million beri hes a moblin who has been apart of the whitebeard pirates for over 2 decades. he uses a spear/axe esque weapon which is partially made from kairoseki. he is quite proficient w/busoshoku haki

doleman age 48 douriki 7600 bounty 276 million beri hes a member of blamenco's division he is one of the crews earliest members he ate the ancient zoan df model protostega (an extinct marine turtle)  
the old man thinks its funny hes a turtle who cant swim lol he uses busoshoku haki

wentworth age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 189 million beli hes been w/the whitebeards for over a decade. he is capable of adeptly using busoshoku haki & kenbonsoku haki.

dixon age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 498 million beli hes one of the most skilled markson in the whitebeard crew but he uses a variety of firearms including various flintlocks, a shotgun & a mini double barrel shotgun but his main weapon is a crossbow partially made of kaiorseki & has phenoumenal accuracy xD he uses busoshoku haki & kebonshoku haki

rhodes age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beli he & his brother berger were taken in by whitebeard when they were toddlers as they had been abandoned. he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he ate a zoan df

berger age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 395 million beli hes the brother of rhodes he grew up w/the whitebeard pirates. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki uses a variety of weapons including one that "ate" a zoan df

namur's/7th division members:

danny ocean age 33 douriki 11000 bounty 591 million beri he is man from the south blue & is apart of namur's division. he ate the luck luck paramecia df (basically felix felicious plus that charm pendat gwen used in ben ten lol) he uses busoshok haki & kenbonshoku haki he is from the south blue he is renowned for his incredibly high intelligence surpassing even the infamous (in the east blue) captain kuro and endless swagger! ;)

rauros age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli he is a electric eel merman and a member of namur's division because of his e.e. traits he can generate electricity x3 he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki his main weapons are a trident harpoon plus spearguns crossbows rocket launchers canons rifles etc charged with electricity he doesnt get along with marines duh xp but likes humans in general lol he has the whitebeards pirates jolly roger tattoed on his chest he is eternally grateful to whitebeard for saving his people by declaring fishman island his territory he joined the yonkous crew shortly after this

bridgewater age 32 douriki 1920 bounty 192 million beli hes a sailfish merman and a member of namur's division he is close friends w/madame shyarly as they grew up together after he learned of shyarlys prediction of whitebeards death (a decade before it occured) he soon set out to warn him (due to greatly respecting him as he had saved fishman island from ravaging pirates) that he would die in battle against the world government the yonkou however appeared to be unconcerned w/this forboding prophecy (tho some members of the crew voiced their unease upon hearing this but he told them not to worry about it) he even laughed it off as he was amused he came all the way just to tell him this & casually asked him to join his crew which he reluctantly accepted as he felt he wasnt worthy enough of such a great honor but wanted to do what he could to ensure her prediction wouldnt come true. he stands at 9 ft tall has dark blue hair silvery light blue skin color & dark purple sail-like wavy fins on his back & forearms w/a long tail...& a long pointy fencing sword-like nose xD he was esp close to ace.

hobart age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 290 million beri hes a byrde's whale fishman he joined the crew w/namur xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is unique in that he can no longer swim becuase he ate a df lol he ate the tori tori no mi model...northern gannet! xD he forsake his swimming ability to fly lol he got his df during his early days in the crew. he uses a saber &  
guns as his weapons as well as fishman karate. he can still breathe underwater lol

blennie age 18 douriki 800 bounty 104 million beri she is a half human half fishwoman (subspecies blennie) & member of namur's division she uses knives and daggers as her weapons she is extremly skilled in using them she is the youngest of the crew and joined when she was a preteen after she as saved by them

wing age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 125 million beli he is a member of namur's division of the whitebeard pirates he is a plumaren. he uses a sword which "ate" the tori tori no mi model...osprey! xD hes skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

lamar age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 201 million beri hes a member of the 7th division of the whitebeard pirates formerly headed by fire fist ace. he ate the zoan df model...pine marten! xD he was raised by the crew since his infancy. hes very skilled in close quaters combat as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes very intelligent & is quick to think on his feet also witty & has a sharp silver tongue! xD he was esp close w/ace

rakuyo's/8th division members:

liddy age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli she is apart of the 8th division commander rakuyo of the whitebeard pirates she ate a paramecia df she is the older sister of badget of the spade pirates but are in the same crew now since the spade pirates intergrated w/whitebeards lol

beckensale age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beri he uses busoshoku haki he uses a large 8th div variety of guns from hand guns to rifles to rocket launchers!

bismark age 46 douriki 7800 bounty 278 million beri hes been a whitebeard pirate for half of his life he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his weapon is a kairoseki a large anchor attached to a chain hes stands at 7 ft 8 ins tall hes a member of rakuyo's division

blenheim's/9th division members:

fulhheim age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 295 million beli he is the eldest son of blenheim and a member of his division he uses various bladed pole arms for weapons he uses kenbonshoku haki

hoenheim age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 296 million beri he is the middle son of blenheim and also a member of his division he uses various kinds of battle axes as his weapons due to being the son of a whitebeard div comm. he calls their captain gramps x3 he uses busoshoku

nibelheim age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 297 million beri he is the youngest son of blenheim and a part of his div he uses uses a very large sword (similar to clouds zabuza bankotsu etc) as his weapon he uses both busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

curiel's/10th division members:

muriel age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri shes the little sis of curiel she uses kenbonshoku haki & ate a paramecia df she fought in the battle of marineford

mcfadden west age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 397 million beli he is a cyborg he uses a large variety of firearms including a robotic left arm which doubles as two types of guns he carries around a large cross filled with guns which is itself one big firearm he is a member of the 10th division he use busoshoku haki and kebonshoku haki

beaumont age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri he uses rifles and other big guns as his main weapon he can use busoshoku haki 10th div

kingdew's/11th division members:

leveret age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 497 million beli hes a member of kingdews division he has been a member of the crew since he was a child he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he ate the zoan df model european hare he is nine ft and seven inches tall he is a very prominent pirate even amoung his crew he can use all rokushiki techniques as his mother was a marine and was teaching him but was killed by pirates who were in turn killed by the whitebeards they saved him and the old man accepted lev as his son he ever knew his bith father who died before he was born he had much in common w/ace and was very close to him he fought in the battle of marineford and kicked ass haha his first bounty was 9 million and 7 hundred thousand belis which he earned shortly after joining the whitebeards he was also very close to whitebeard and his div commander who he looks up to he takes great pride in being a whitebeard pirate he has a toddler with his gf also a whitebeard pirate xD

cavelle age 29 douriki 950 bounty 195 million beri shes a member of kingdews division and the gf of lev she ate the zoan df model common pheasent she use kenbonshoku haki shes been a whitebeard pirate since her late teens she fought in the battle of marineford she has a baby w/her bf :3 shes very beautiful sexy charming and curvy x3

buchanan aka bucky age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beri he is a member of kingdews division he has been a whitebeard pirate since his mid teens he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is a very large human being 9 ft 7 ins tall w/somewhat odd proportions lol xD he was very close w/his captain who took him in & fought very hard to save ace w/ his dear friend

sumner age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 198 million beri he is a part of kingdew's division he can use busoshoku haki he fights with gauntlets with rounded full half circle kairoseki embedded in them

roose age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beli hes a member of kingdews division he uses kenbonshoku haki & is highly skilled w/daggers his main weapons are partially made w/kairoseki to more effectively combat df (esp those whose fruits provide proctection like logias & certain paramecia) he grew up an orphan and made a living by stealing and as a boy stole from the whitebeard pirates flagship (as he was unaware of whose ship it belonged to) and was caught by kingdew whilst making his escape lol he was brought before their captain who after talking to him said he liked the fierce look in his and after he mouthed off said he had guts and offered him a place in his crew as a his son which the boy tearfully accepted lol

brolin age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri he is member of kingdews division he uses kairoseki tipped gauntlets as his weapons he is an exremely talented brawler he uses kensbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki

breslin age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beli he is a member of kingdews div. he is the older brother of brolin he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a an ancient zoan df model giant elk

haruta's/12th division members:

lilou age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beri shes a member of haruta's division shes a former marine who held the rank of commander she ate a paramecia df, can use all rokushiki & kenbonshoku haki the fleet she commanded attacked the whitebeard pirates several years ago but was decimated what little remained of her forces abandoned her in fear of the yonkou she despaired n surrended her life honorably but she was spared and offered a place in his crew at first she felt insulted by being pitied & mocked from her point of view but came to after spending time w/them she soon came to realize they meant no offense n accepted the old mans offer x3 she is skilled in navigation and chronicled her marine crews exploits as well

canna age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 125 million beri she is apart of haruta's division of the whitebeard pirates and a kuja warrior she uses a snake bow, sword and a spear as her weapons she uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki her snake ate a zoan df model...mountain caracara! LOL making it a cockatrice or basilisk like thingy when transformed lol

atmos's/13th division members:

atlas age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beri is the son of atmos and a membr of his division he uses classical spartan weapons and dresses like one :3 he uses all busoshoku haki he defended luffy when was attacked by several marine vice admirals he calls whietbeard gramps xD

stellan age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri he is a member of water buffalo atmos's division he has blone spiky hair carries a sack on his back strapped across his chest which is filled with large circular clay gourd filled with his favorite alchohol he uses a meitou ryu wazamono katana and a large kairoseki dagger for a weapon he fought doflamingo w/his commander he can use kenbonshoku haki he has great pride as a whietbeard pirate and has both symbols tattoed on his one on his left arm and the other on his right arm he was also eps close with whitebeard ace teach and thatch he used to be a pirate captain but later joined whitebeard along with his crew which was intergrated into atmos's div he has was attacked by his commander while he was under doflamingos control but survived and unlike many of his crewmate for which he despises the shichibukai he is from the first half of the grandline he also hates teach for killing thatch and thus brtraying the crew and for causing the war which resulted in the death of his captain ace and many of his crew members he is an honorable fighter and is very loyal to his friends he is also brave and chivalrous x3 he wears a loose fitting black jogging suit with a white stripes and big white shirt underneath

butch age 41 douriki douriki 1830 bounty 283 million beli hes a longtime member of whitebeards crew having been one his many "adopted children" since he was a teen he uses busoshoku haki his speciality & ate a bovine zoan df he is roughly 3 times the width of a normal man and stands at 8 ft 3 ins tall he was a member of the 13th division under atmos who is a very close friend of his even w/in the crew

capras age 40 douriki 4000 bounty 184 million beli hes a part of atmos's division hes a large man over 8 ft tall he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate the zoan df model siberian ibex his preferred method of fighting is using his body as weapon lol esp in his hybrid form & is an expert in hand to hand combat

"speed" jiru's/14th division members:

lancaster "war horse" age 27 douriki 9700 douriki 496 million beri he is member of speed jiro's division he uses a lance spear and other polearms for his weapons, he ate the ushi ushi no mi model...destrier! xD he dresses in medieval style clothes w/leather & gambeson armour he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki which is amoung the best w/in the crew. he wears a helmet w/a mechanicly extendable large steel lance-like spike that he imbues haki into & chagres his enemies. hes the older bro of lancea. he briefly met luffy by helping him to get away from some vice admirals by letting him ride him! xD luffy calls him "unicorn guy" lol

lancea age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 124 million beli she is a member of speed jiro's divison she uses kenbonshoku haki her weapon of choice is are two spears a javelin and a lance one of her spears "ate" a zoan df younger sis of lancaster

lachlan age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 396 million beli hes a member of the 14th division of the whitebeard pirates he has been w/the crew for a decade & a half.  
he uses a kairoseki dual spiked bo-staff which he wields expertly and specializes in kenbonshoku haki but can also use busoshoku haki xD

hollander age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 198 million belis she's a doctor & is in jiru's div. her weapons are doctor esque shooting weapons like tranquilizer guns seringes etc she uses 3 different types of fluid one the kills one the paralyzes and one that simply puts the target to sleep she is good friends with hoffman manning auburn and lynwood who

fossa's/15th division members:

faris age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beli he is a member of fossa's division he uses a spear tipped w/ kairoseki as his weapon of choice kenbonshoku haki he has been a whitebeard pirate since a teen

finland age 36 douriki 3600 bounty 188 million beri hes a member of fossa's division his preferred weapons are large war hammers &  
other similar weapons he uses busoshoku haki

izo's/16th division members:

luna age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 124 million beri she is member of izo's division she uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki her weapons are kairoseki tipped super sharp metal ring shaped blades she is extremly quick flexible agile and manuverable she has cybernetic enhancements similar to bartholuma kuma though less advanced and severe

kamatari age 29 douriki 2950 bounty 295 million beli she is a member of izo's division she dresses like a male samurai ronin and speaks in a masculine way (though feminine sounding) she likes women in a sexual/romantic way but doesnt like men this way xD she uses busoshoku haki (which is bad news for logia users xD) and kenbonshoku haki she uses a heavy scythe like weapon attached to a ball and chain called an ogama she also uses a kusarigama the blades of these weapons are tipped w/ kairoseki (also bad news for logia users) she has a habit of flirting w/her female opponents, ironically she tends to attract her male enemies much to her chagrin lol however she is fond of her non-female crew mates whom are her friends she apparently has a crush on whitey bay x3 she is sort of the opposite of izo haha she fought smoker during the battle of marineford & he had a hard time w/her cuz of her skill w/haki. she kicks major marine ass haha she is a lesbian lol x3

ginsan age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 295 million beri he is a samurai esque pirate who uses a shinai and a bokken he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he is the son of genzou from cocoyashi he wears a kasa w/a pinwheel on it x3 he left the village a few years before arlong came. his dad genzou used to wear a pinwheel on his head for him as a lil kid like he did w/nami lol hes from the 16th division his skill in swordmanship rivals zoro's prior to his training under mihawk. hes close friends w/kamatari

nelia age 23 douriki 230 bounty 101 million beli she is a member of izo's division she has a crush on beckensale lol she has a weapon which "ate" an ancient zoan df she joined the whitebeard pirates on accident as a young teen lol she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki despite being one of the weaker members she is still a valued crewmate! x3

division commanders 17-34:

eddy bauer age 44 douriki 18000 bounty 980 million beli hes the 17th division commander of the whitebeards. hes one of whitebeards original crew members he was raised by the yonkou as a son he took him in when he had no one to look out for him he loved his captain as a father dearly & took his death the hardest :( he is an extremely powerful pirate even amoung the legendary whitebeards he uses all 3 hakis despite having no df abilities. he is feared throughout the grandline and for good reason his power is said be on par w/the admirals his prowess in haki is masterful as well being an amazing swordsman & sharpshooter he is an astonishing jumper (via his alrdy powerful leg muscles combined w/busoshoku haki) he can aslo punch & kick w/a tremendous amount of force even w/out haki or weapons he is a deadly opponent. after the payback war he took over leadership of the whitebeard pirates even w/marco & many others leaving the crew being so large & powerful even afterwards was still intact & a viable threat.

paul brenner age 32 douriki 12000 bounty 892 million beli hes the 18th division commander. hes a longtime member of the whitebeard pirates having joined since before the great pirate era began. he can use all both normal hakis hes one of the crews most powerful members

dunleavy age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 593 million beri hes the 19th division commander of the whitebeard pirates & is a cyborg w/modifications more similar to franky than kuma & is from the same island as vegapunk. he has been a member of the crew since he was a kid lol he ate a paramecia df, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

garrett age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 590 million hes the 20th division commander. he is a skypiean and member of whitebeards crew he uses a european style broad sword combined w/ dials as his weapon he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he's been a whitebeard since his teens

marcellus age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 687 million beli hes the 21st division commander. he is the younger brother of marco of the whitebeard pirates and is a member of his division he can use busoshoku haki and kenbnshoku haki unlike his brother he didnt eat a mythical zoan df but has a weapon which did lol he was very close to his former captain and fire fist ace he has been a whitebeard pirate since his brother lol despite not having an official position in the crew he is very well known and one of the strongest fighters w/in the crew he has a young son named marvolo

jameson age 50 douriki 7000 bounty 774 million beli he is the 22nd division leader of the whitebeard piratesis a half giant half human and he uses busoshoku haki he ate a zoan df that lets him transform into a supersaurus a large sauropod dinosaur he is physically half the size of a full giant lol but is still much bigger than even whitebeard he fought in the battle of marineford and kicked major marine ass haha he was close to his captain thatch and ace he wears armour and kairoseki gaunlets for his weapons

jirai kumoshi "demon spider" age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 696 million beri hes the 23rd division commander. hes an infamous samurai/master swordsman from the wano country in the new world he ate the zoan df model: huntsman spider! xD he has been a whitebeard pirate for over a decade. hes 6.6 ft tall. he uses 8 meitou kitetsu katana (1 saijo o wazamono, 1 o wazamono, 1 sengo wazamono, 2 ryo wazamono & 3 wazamono) simultaneously he can also use busoshoku haki & kenbonshu w/a great degree of mastery & in his hybrid form he is by far the fastest w/in the crew! he fought against unigumo in the battle of the best; after an intesne battle he came out victorious (leaving the loser w/more than his pride injured as he has many scars to remember him by lol) he was very close to his captain thatch teach & ace.

levine age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 597 million beri she is the 24th division commander she use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she uses a weapon which "ate" a zoan df she had a girly crush on ace lol

garin age 60 douriki 6200 bounty 462 million beri hes a half giant half giras & the 25th division commander. he uses busoshoku haki and ate reptile zoan df his ability to flew came in handy during the battle of marineford he was integral in ruining their rampart mortar cannon thingys cuz he dropped bombs on them lol

zodd age 55 douriki 6900 bounty 574 million beri he is the 26 division commander he is a half human half goron he use busoshoku haki he is slightly larger than an average wotan but still not as big as a full giant even tho he has no giant heritage lol

abbey nonnberg age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 399 million shes a beautiful young blonde haired trigger happy woman from a small village in paradise xD she wears a light blue dress w/a white apron over it w/crossed bullet belts & wields two custom designed automatic machine guns which she tends to twirl around smiling while shooting! xD the sound of bullets firing is "music to her ears" lol she has a haki using pet giant sloth named "maria" even tho he's a boy lol she is energetic and free spirited she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

meuse river age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 592 million beri hes the 28th division commander. hes half human half merman (subspecies prognathodon a type of mosasaur) standing at 19.2 ins tall & an infamous whitebeard pirate he was raised by the crew since he was a baby lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes highly skilled in merman combat as well as fishman karate/jujutsu he can switch bewteen his "human" & "merman" form at will tho in either state he retains the gills on his neck, sharp fins on his elbows/back & his sharp thick teeth, due to his merfolk heritage he can breathe underwater & swim extremely fast he is an example of a very rare marine reptile merman. his name is pron. "mows". he's a member of the "river" family.

enumclaw age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 593 million beri hes the 29th division commander & is a took hes has been a whitebeard pirate since his teens he use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he fought in the battle of marineford he used to be the captain of his own crew until he was convinced to join the whitebeards. he was a member of thatchs division despite no being a df user he is very well known and one of the most powerful in his crew also joined the division. his former 1st mate is a female logia df user his right arm is cybernetic and has claws its made from kairoseki he managed to graze and scar the left side of akainus lower face neck and upper chest after he killed ace but was defeated and rescued by marco. he was a close friend of thatch ace and teach but now hates the former for causing the deaths of so many of his comrades.

genjiro age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 494 million beli he is the 30th division commander he is a highly skilled swordsman from the wano country in the new world he uses nitoyru style and shiranui ryu he is known for his extreme speed and how fast he can unsheath his sword he uses a meitou saijo o wazamono katana and meitou ryo wazamono katana. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he has a rivalry with vista ginsan and paladin he dresses like a typical samurai from the bakumatsu era he kicked major marine ass in the battle of marineford he was good friends with ace he joined the whitebeard pirates when he was in his late teens he has a pet red panda named shifu who ate a zoan df.

salvo age 41 douriki 4100 bounty 383 million beri hes an efor & the 31st division commander. he ate the long tailed weasel xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he joined the crew when the whitebeards visited endor.

gauche age 66 douriki 6600 bounty 360 million beli hes the 32 division commander & is a hylian and a member of of whitebeards crew under marco's division he can use kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki his weapon is a custmozied pair of guns he was very close to his captain same w/ his commander and fellowshipmate ace he is a muscian and a superb cellist! x3 hes the cousin of beric

birdie age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 396 million beli shes the 33rd division commander & has been a whitebeard pirate since she was a small child...& shes still small! x3 she ate a paramecia df

griffith age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beri hes the crews 34th division commander he lacks a df but uses a spear/lance-like weapon which "ate" a mythical zoan df plus he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki xD

List of whitbeard pirate allies: in my fanfic they have 50 allied pirate crews heres the 7 extra lol :3

landry he is an infamous new world pirate captain allied with whitebeard age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 395 million beri is a ancient zoan devil fruit user uses kairoseki weaponry he physically one of the strongest of whitebeards allies

everett age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million he is an infamous new world pirate captain allied with whitebeard age uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki main weapon is a large halbeard which he ate a paramecia df

evelyn aka evee age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beri she is the younger sistr of everett and his chef xD

lassing age 30 douriki 14900 bounty 894 million beli he is an infamous pirate captain of the lancer pirates from the new world uses all three haki types beli he wears silver kairoseki armour befitting a noble knight with a red cape his weapons are a eurpean like long sword with an intricate jeweled sheath a shield and a kairoseki tipped lance he was an ally of whitebeard his main ship has a castle theme is called Lancewright he has 10 other castle esque ships with 100 knight-like pirates who all follow a code of honor justice and chilvilary, he is a master swordsman and lancer his name is pronounced "lass-ing"

paris age 26 douriki 14980 bounty 698 million beli he is the captain of the shadowcat pirate crew he ate the neko neko no mi model bobcat he is an infamous new world pirate captain who was allied with whitebeard uses busoshoku haki kenbonshoku haki he is a former captain of the marines he's called shadowcat" paris

lourdes age 37 douriki 18700 bounty 987 million beri shes the captain of the wayward sons pirates xD the namesake derives from the crew being comprised of a ragtag group of misfits the world has rejected lol she is a hybrid plumaren/took/tuffle & is actually the sister of leuchen but they were seperated as children & nearly forgot eachother then they reunited thx to ace & whitebeard lol xD despite being in her laye thirties she appears to be in her mid-twenties and is very beautiful lol she posses her bro's same strange features; brown antlers on his head (ironically larger than her brothers), a visble fang protruding from her upper lip (left) & lower lip (right), claw-like fingernails/toenails, long furry animal-like ears, white feathers on her forearms & a lion esque tail! x3 she is an expert in all 3 hakis. she uses a variety of swords as her weapon which she dual wields & is known as one of the best swordsmen in the new world.

ediswan d. johnpaul "stormcloak" age 10 douriki 500 bounty 150 million beli hes the crews cabinboy whom she rescued from drowning as a baby after the ship he was on sank due to a storm during which he lost the sight in his right eye and wears an eyepatch covering the vertical scar. hes the crews youngest member and is like a son to his captain who raised him. hes proficient w/swords (being instructed by his captain) & he has adept skill at using basic haki & eventually becomes an infamous charismatic pirate captain swordsman/muscian known as "captain johnpaul" & "stormcloak" who eats the goro goro no mi! xD she knew his name becuase it was embroidered in the tattered blue blanket he was swathed in when she found him which he now uses as a cape xD his birth parents were nobles who died at sea when the ship capsized. whitebeard was quite fond of him & vice versa lolz

steampunk pirates: this is one of the more infamous non-yonkou crews w/in the new world who have been allied w/the whitebeard pirates 7 years before strawhats were formed. their flagship is larger than a marine battleship & is made of metal & is the first steampowered ship & has various steam based weapons etc & moves via steam & can even be moved by sullivan's powers as well as the crews other ships. like the other crews allied w/whitebeard he & his crew fought in the battle of marineford. the crew has only 3 df users, the rest of the crew uses haki, kairoseki & steam based weaponry!

james d. sullivan age 32 douriki 14920 bounty 992 million beri he is the captain, shipwright & helmsmen of the steampunk pirates as well as a genius inventor. the crews name comes from his epithet "steampunk" sullivan which in turn comes from his steam steam logia df (jouki jouki no mi) and his various steam powered inventions all of his crews ships (total 25) are powered by steam even their powerful weapons utilize steam he has a large crew and the top members all have official positions or are steam leaders (those in charge of the ships except the flagship) he is sometimes called by his nickname sulley by the original members of his crew he uses all 3 hakis and his weapon of choice is are custom made steam powered rifles called "steam gunners" he was offered a shichibukai position (twice) but he refused both times his crew operates in the new world and are allied with shanks & his allies he has a very close bound with his first mate cameron

cameron age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 890 million beli he is an ifamous pirate and the first mate of the steam punk pirates from the north blue who now do their pirating in the new world he uses busoshoku haki n kenbonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df

emery robins age 31 douriki 930 bounty 593 million beli she is the 2nd mate of the steampunk pirates & ate a mythical zoan df. she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

dawes age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 494 million beri hes the crews navigator he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

alodia age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 495 million beri shes the crews chef she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she uses kairoseki knives as her weapons which she wields w/great skill

cecil age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 497 million beli hes the crews gunner he uses a variety of steam based guns & can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

oswald age 35 douriki 8900 bounty 489 million beli hes the crews shipwright he can use busoshoku haki his skills rival frankys & iceburgs.

clementine age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 496 million beli shes the crews helmsmen she can use kenbonshoku haki

*intergrated crews of the whitebeards*  
bluesummer pirates theyre a crew who were intergrated into the whitebeard pirates a year before ace became one of the yonkou's "sons" xD they fought in the battle of marineford to rescue ace

bluesummers d. ross age 25 douriki 9900 bounty 499 million beli she was born in the south blue but was raised in the north blue for most of her life she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes a skilled idk yet xD her crew was targeted by the whitebeards for brazenly (or perhaps foolishly) entering his territory impressed by her cheek the old man & his crew fought hers impressed w/their strength (even tho they lost badly lol) offered ross & her crew to join his own which she accepted lol she has been a pirate for 7 years she had a close relationship w/ace & whitebeard who she considered her dad (as her biolgical father died when she was very young)

armstrong d. zachery age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beri hes the first mate of pirate captain ross he ate a paramecia df like many df users he is confident in his abilities lol but his ego isnt groundless as he has mastery over his power & has great physical strength hes from the north blue

allie age 50 douriki 740 bounty 74 million beli shes a half hylian half minish girl (these bybrid species has only slightly less the same lifespan as a full hylian due to their dominant genes) shes her crews navigator she uses kenbonshoku haki. she ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model...house wren! xD

brodie age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beri hes the crews shipwright he is a very large man being 19 ft & 2 ins tall (this is due to his giant heritage his great great grandmother or sumthing lolx) hes highly skilled in his profession as their ship doubles a submarine & can even fly (for a limited time only before it needs to recharge lol) his carpentry mechanic & engineering skills are one of the worlds best

*windwaker pirates*

zale age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 762 million beri he is hylian and is allied with the whitebeard pirates being the captain of a well known crew called the windwaker pirates he can use kensbonshoku haki he fights w/ dual swords partially made of kairoseki he had great respect for whitbeard and his crew he is called zale the gale! he ate a paramecia df that allows him to make and control tornadoes gusts of wind etc plus he uses wind based dials! xD

latecia age 85 douriki 3900 bounty 239 million beri shes a lodossian and the muscian of zale's crew she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

oar's jr

beltz age 82 douriki 8200 bounty 232 million beli he is a giant and a member of little oars jrs crew he can use busoshoku haki he is the first mate and the biggest in the crew except for oars he is young for a giant he attacked moriah for felling his beloved captain but was defeated by him after an intense battle moriah didnt steal his shadow becuz he wouldve evaporated n he wanted to use his corpse for his zombie army so he simply incapacited him but he managed to regain conciousness and escape w/his crew.

landis age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri hes a half giant half hylian hes the shipwright on oars crew their ship has medieval fantasy theme he uses kenbonshoku haki he fights moriah alongside beltz despite their combined strength they were defeated by the shichibukai of shadows xD

*squardo's crew*

rester age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 487 million beri he is one of squardo's original crew members who survived gold rogers wrath being a mere cabinboy xp he ate the zoan df toka toka no mi, model: crocodile moniter! xD he uses kenobonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he is a firearms expert uses many types of different guns cannons etc he is allied with the whitebeards roger spared him becuz he was just a kid at the time sqaurdo lost his crew.

willem age 39 douriki 1850 bounty 185 million beri he's the crews navigator he's a used to be a navigator for a king's fleet before he turned to piracy lol he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi, model: western marsh harrier, uses a rapier, is skilled in kenbonshoku haki.


End file.
